


Lace

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Shane find a pair of Ryan's panties under the couch.(ForBottomryanbitchwho requested I make this WIP into a PWP XD)
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Lace

The first time Shane sees Ryan's lacy panties, it's entirely by accident, a vibrant red fabric peeking out from beneath the couch. 

Shane tugs out the garment with his index finger, examining it, and nearly startling when Ryan snatches them from his hand. 

"Looks like Victoria's secret is out," Shane teases. 

Ryan's cheeks turn scarlet as he shoves the panties into his pocket. "Nosy much?" he hisses. 

"They were literally sticking out from under the couch Ryan," Shane replies matter-of-factly. 

Ryan rubs a hand across his face. 

"Weren't you taking a break from dating for awhile?" Shane reminds him, and Ryan tenses visibly, going silent. 

Shane frowns, opens his mouth to say something in reply, but Ryan speaks before he does. 

"They're mine, okay?" Ryan mutters, starting to fiddle with his watch. 

Shane's eyes wide. "They're yours..." he repeats. "They're yo--so _you_ wear them?" 

"What the hell do you think?" Ryan snaps, unable to help the sharpness in his voice spurred on by the sting of shame and loneliness. He looks up to glare at Shane, surprised to find Shane staring back at him, lips parted, cheeks and nose flushed. 

"What do they feel like?" Shane asks, a certain roughness to his voice that jolts through Ryan like a live wire. 

He can barely believe his ears but he can certainly feel them burning. This isn't the first time they've discussed something deeply personal, or even something sexual, but they're usually inhebriated when it happens. Shane's eyes on him are heavy and dark and Ryan feels heat prickle over his skin at the attention. 

Ryan's mouth goes dry as he awkwardly pulls the garment from his pocket, his fingers shaking a little as he hands it to Shane. "Soft," he explains, his breath catching at how carefully and closely Shane is examining it. "There's not much coverage so it can be kinda breezy, especially when---" 

Shane looks up at him then, and Ryan forgets how to talk. Shane is running his thumb along the crotch of the panties and Ryan's head is spinning as he fails at pushing away the thought of how it might feel. 

"How often do you wear these?" Shane inquires, his voice sounding like it's fallen at least an octave or two. 

Ryan licks hips lips and can't help the shiver that escapes him as he replies. "I-I've worn that pair to work before." 

Shane inhales sharply and Ryan can see the ache in his eyes; it makes him dizzy. 

Ryan can feel the want thrumming under his fingers. This wasn't the first time they'd toed the line of platonic friendship into something more, but this was the first time Ryan truly felt like his control was slipping into Shane's hands. Or maybe that was just his panties, Shane running them over his fingers. He's so hard in his jeans, his hand gripping the arm of the couch nearest to him, his heart racing so fast it's like a buzz in his ears. 

It's an old song and dance, truly, with one of them eventually stepping on the other's toe, and the other pulling away with a laugh when things get too much. 

But Ryan doesn't want to pull away. 

He just doesn't want to step on Shane's toe either. 

"Do you only have one pair?" Shane asks, his voice smooth and deep, Ryan feels heat pool in his stomach. 

He shakes his head. "I've got a few in that style, but different colors." 

"But these are your favorite?" Shane guesses and Ryan's head feels light. Because it is just a guess, but it's one that Shane would have had to know him well enough to make. Ryan doesn't want to think about what he let slip and yet desperately wants to know how Shane figured it out. 

He nods in reply, eyes rapt as he watches Shane stand to his feet. Shane hovers over him and Ryan feels weak. 

He loves it. 

Unless Shane is performing with the freedom of on-camera non-introspective work, he usually tries to close in on himself, wanting to appear as unthreatening as possible, and terrified of letting anyone down. 

But around Ryan, he stands to his full height, allows the sharper aspects of his personality pierce their banter, because Ryan seems to be threatened but most everything but Shane. 

Shane holds out the pair of panties to him, quirking an eyebrow, and nodding toward him. Ryan blinks, momentarily struck by the rich Amber of his eyes, often shining with amusement around Ryan, but now glowing with an almost primal hunger that punches the air from Ryan's chest. It takes him a moment to realize that Shane is stopping the dance all together, and leaving this up to him. 

Ryan can either pull away now, or take the next step. He reaches his hand forward, taking the panties from Shane's hand, their fingers brushing lightly as he does so. 

Before either of them can come to their senses, Ryan hurries off to the bathroom to change. 

When he steps back into the living room, Shane is lounging on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. He swallows thickly, his gray boxers balled up in his hand but still visible, enough of a signal to Shane on what he's decided, he hopes. Ryan steps in front of the couch, stretching his arms up, revealing just the peek of his hips and the lacy waistband of the panties. He pretends not to notice the way Shane's eyes rove over his stomach, glance up at his boxers, and land on his face. 

Shane stands then and they turn to face each other. He slips his index finger around the waistband and Ryan lets out a soft noise at the brush of Shane's knuckle over his skin. 

"Your underwear is showing," Shane whispers and Ryan begins to tremble. 

"Yeah," Ryan mumbles, his eyes rising to meet Shane's. 

"What a dirty girl you are," Shane remarks and Ryan can't help but whimper. 

Shane regards him with a smug smirk, as if he now has confirmation of how best to rile Ryan up. 

They were _constantly_ riling each other up and one day Katie had made an offhand comment about how this would follow them from the streets to the sheets. 

He hadn't realized at the time how right she would be. 

Shane's other hand moves to press against the small of Ryan's back, his palm warm as it glides down to the top of his panties. 

Ryan jerks forward and Shane's chuckle is low and hot, running along his arms and torso, and wrapping around him tight. 

Shane takes Ryan by the wrist, sits back down on the couch, and tugs Ryan into his lap. He places a hand on Ryan's thigh, rubbing it up and down, getting so _so_ close to his clothed cock before drifting away. Still, his eyes are fixed between Ryan's legs. "Oh you want it bad, don't you? I didn't even say anything and you went and dolled yourself up for me. You like the attention." 

Ryan shudders, his breath catching in his throat as Shane lifts his chin, leaning in slowly. 

He's being cautious, Ryan realizes, still giving him and out or maybe terrified Ryan will take it. 

But Ryan closes the distance between them, and he burns when Shane's lips meet his own. 

Shane's kisses are soft and tentative at first, but still imbued with an underlying confidence. He swipes his tongue along Ryan's bottom lip and Ryan immediately grants him entrance. 

The feel of Shane's tongue against his own causes Ryan to tangle his fingers in Shane's hair, shaking with the strain of trying to hold himself back from just rutting against Shane's lap and showing him just how desperate he is. 

Shane's fingers slip under Ryan's shirt, sliding up his torso to brush over Ryan's nipples. Ryan moans, back arching as he presses into Shane's touch. "You like that?" Shane asks, thumbs flicking the hardened little buds. 

Ryan's squirming under Shane's hands, unable to help but chase every touch like he's starving for it. 

"You like when I play with you tits, don't you?" Shane murmurs. 

Ryan feels him freeze, can tell that Shane is wondering if maybe he's pushed things too far; but he's so fucking turned on that Ryan can't help what comes out of his mouth next. "I have a matching bra but I didn't wear it 'cause I knew you were coming over." 

Shane groans, his mouth coming to kiss over Ryan's neck and a slight thrust forwards of Ryan's hips let him know that Shane is just as hard as he is. Shane pinches his nipples and Ryan's toes curl and he's amazed that he doesn't spill all over himself right then and there. 

Even though Shane's touches are intense, there's still a gentleness to them, like Ryan is precious and delicate. One of Shane's hands come up to stroke Ryan's hair. "You'd look so pretty with a bow in these curls," Shane says, and the Ryan's mouth is on his again. 

They're all over each other, so needy and insistent that it takes awhile for them to finally get their clothes off, save for Ryan's panties. 

" _Fuck_ ," Shane whispers, pressing his hand to the front of Ryan's underwear, moaning softly as a bead of precome leaks into the fabric. "You're so wet for me sweetheart." 

He sounds _wrecked_ and Ryan rubs himself against Shane's hand. But Shane instead positions his hand so his thumb rests on the head of Ryan's cock, pressing the smooth fabric against it. He begins to move it slow and circular and Ryan's hips thrust up to meet him. He realizes that Shane is touching his cock more like it's a clit and and he whines at the thought. Shane kisses over Ryan's chest, his shoulders, his biceps, finally moving to meet his nipple. He suckles it past his lips, and Ryan keens into it. 

"Shane fuck fuck fuck I'm gonna... _Shane_ oh god." Ryan spills into his panties, a deep moan falling from his mouth as he rides the waves of his release, heat soaking through the fabric. Shane is rubbing him through it but Ryan can hear his breaths, panting and heavy near his ear. 

Ryan slides off of Shane's lap and peels off his panties. He holds them in his hand as he wraps it around Shane's cock and it elicits a moan deep from within Shane's chest. Ryan begins to stroke him, feeling breathless as he watches the little pushes of Shane's hips, hears him whimpering softly, unable to help himself but to kiss him as deeply as he can. He can taste Shane's release on his tongue, the depth of Shane's groan rumbling through his body as he feels Shane tightly grasp his hips. 

Ryan leans his forehead against Shane's, wrapping his arms around him tightly, and feeling himself relax a little when Shane's arms come up to do the same. They stay like that for awhile until they finally decide to take a shower together and order take out. 

"So...did you leave those under the couch but slightly visible so I'd find them?" Shane asks, his gaze still fixed on the movie they're watching as they eat their Thai food. 

Ryan chuckles. "What the hell do you think?" he teases, lightly shoving his shoulder against Shane's and full on laughing when Shane does the same back.


End file.
